The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus for displaying images in combination with audio outputs. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus useful for the displaying of digital still photographs and accompanying audio recordings utilizing a non-volatile digital recording medium, which device is functionalized as either as a free standing unit, or operationalized within an electronic local area network or related systems. Likewise, the present invention teaches a process for the displaying of digital still photographs and accompanying audio recordings utilizing non-volatile digital recording media.
Since the advent of contemporary photography, innovations related to the ability to capture images have generally lingered just ahead of those technologies designed to render such images accessible to the general viewing public. Early photographic plates required complex processing and machinery to produce prints, at extremely high cost, only for those of means or having high degrees of skill in the art. Likewise, at each stage from the creation of high resolution digital reproduction capability using removable flash memory cards, no disclosure has been developed which would allow for review and casual enjoyment of the generated images without the use of multi-component or complicated high-technology computer interface equipment. Although major corporate research and development forces from both the East and the West are attempting to standardize common specifications for flash memory cards for digital cameras (or xe2x80x9cdigital filmxe2x80x9d), and 20 million of same are forecasted to be sold in the year 2000, the equipment currently available for the average consumer""s viewing of this new technology can be costly; not all consumers own equipment effective for transducing images stored on conventional xe2x80x9cdigital filmxe2x80x9d, and this equipment normally is not transportable, and difficult to operate for the average consumer.
For example, while known flash memory cards can concurrently store almost one-hundred separate imagesxe2x80x94it has not been possible to access same without high-priced and complex computer interface technology, or cumbersome co-axial cable and television equipment. That is, prior to the teachings of the present invention being offered for consideration.
One simply cannot enjoy and randomly xe2x80x9cflip- throughxe2x80x9d and enjoy the stored images in the same leisurely context as would be provided by conventional photographs and known albums for viewing same. Clearly, in order to ameliorate this unaddressed need to access the multiplicity of images, which may be so painstakingly stored digitally, in a simplified manner, the teaching of the present innovation are required.
The paucity of disclosure in this emergent field is likewise exemplified by the following U.S. Letters Patents and Publications, which are incorporated expressly herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,461,596; 5,504,836; xe2x80x9cFlash cards vie in storage derbyxe2x80x9d, ELECTRONIC ENGINEERING TIMES, pages 1 and 16 (Oct. 2, 1995); xe2x80x9cMinicard promoters release details of spec, xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC ENGINEERING TIMES, page 16, (Jan. 29, 1996); MINIATURE MEMORY CARDS TRIM SIZE AND WEIGHT IN PORTABLE SYSTEMS,xe2x80x9d ELECTRONIC DESIGN, pages 46-47 (Aug. 5, 1996): SANDISK FLASH DATA STORAGE: xe2x80x9cThe Universal Storage Solution xe2x80x9d (1995); TOSHIBA SOLID STATE FLOPPY DISK CARD (SSFDC) Product Overview (1996).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,836 (xe2x80x9cthe ""836 patentxe2x80x9d) issued on Apr. 2, 1995 to Loudermilk. The ""836 patent discloses a PICTURE FRAME WITH ASSOCIATED AUDIO MESSAGE, and demonstrates that one of skill in the art is readily capable of using conventional audio message circuits to provide means for associating an audio output with a specific displayed image. However, nothing in this disclosure suggests anything but the use of a single conventional photograph, which differentiates it from the teachings of the present invention. The ""836 patent likewise is demonstrative of storage of audio messages under CPU control such that initiation, or actuation, of the audio message is designed as a function of operator actions with manual switching means associated with the frame unit itself The teachings of the present invention include associating audio messages with images, but unlike the ""836 patent, both audio and video storage means are controlled by the system claimed in the present invention. Further, one reasonably skilled in the art would find no hint at utilizing non-volatile digital recording media in conjunction with the ""836 patent.
Likewise, U.S. Letters Pat. No. 5,461,596 (xe2x80x9cthe ""596 patentxe2x80x9d) issued to Eastman Kodak on Oct. 24, 1995 is readily distinguished from the present invention, and only serves to amplify the novelty of the teachings of the instant disclosure. The ""596 patent discloses a portfolio photo compact disc visual/audio display, which system was developed in response to known constraints of the photo compact disk technology, which do not impact upon the teachings of the instant invention directly. The ""596 disclosure cannot be practiced without employing two photo compact disc players, and shows the type of systems which have been used to alternately address those issued ameliorated by the teachings of the present invention.
Many camera manufacturers, both domestic and abroad have begun production of digital still cameras designed around, commonly available digital recording flash media. Such known systems comprise, for example, at least one of three small form factors, such systems being exemplified by the SOLID STATE FLOPPY DISC CARD (SSFDC), the Intel MiniCard and Sandisk CompactFlash. Coming to market now, among these known cameras are those having direct slots for SSFDC""s and the like non-volatile recording media, which are available for under US$1,000. Likewise, the big three Japanese camera manufacturers, (FUJI, MINOLTA, and OLYMPUS) have revealed that they plan to introduce still digital cameras into the United States. Further, EASTMAN KODAK introduced a digital recording flash medium in the third quarter of 1996, and APPLE COMPUTER will introduce one in the first quarter of 1997, which are both based upon the SSFDC model.
In essence, the SSFDC, the Intel MiniCard and Sandisk CompactFlash are vying to become a de facto standard in consumer electronics. Consumers have responded to the demand for digital cameras having capabilities of storage and editing pictures which may be done only with the use of personal computers. For digital cameras provide previously unknown flexibility to transfer images onto personal computers and to place same into documents and presentations, including adding such images to xe2x80x9chome pagesxe2x80x9d on the internet or to send them via remote electronic mail (xe2x80x9ce-mailxe2x80x9d).
The SSFDC, the Intel MiniCard and Sandisk CompactFlash, each serve as a storage memory or xe2x80x9cdigital filmxe2x80x9d for digital still cameras. To date, the only means for transferring images from such products as the SSFDC, the Intel MiniCard and Sandisk CompactFlash are by downloading same into personal computers for storage or manipulation, or through related uses with television sets. Unfortunately, the constraints inherent in these systems outweigh any potential benefits to consumers.
In sum, while it has become known to capture and store photographic images on non-volatile digital recording media, serious limitations exist in terms of any uses of same in a conventional sense for a user""s ongoing viewing pleasure. Namely, the only known use of stored photographic images on non-volatile digital recording media exists within the context of personal computers, the like complex computer-based technologies, or cumbersome co-axial cable and television equipment. No disclosures among the prior art have addressed those problems solved by the instant teachings, which demonstrates the contributions of the present inventor to the progress of science and the useful arts.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an electronic apparatus for the displaying of images and accompanying audio recordings stored on a removable flash memory, or similar non-volatile digital recording media, which eliminates the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic frame effective for receiving standard small form factor removable storage media, which media are standardly produced for use with hand held or consumer electronics products, which electronic frame is likewise effective for automatic cycling of digital still photographs, and for use in combination with local area networks.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electronic means of receiving any one of the at least three known forms non-volatile digital recording media, for examplexe2x80x94SOLID STATE FLOPPY DISK CARD (SSFDC), the Intel MiniCard and Sandisk CompactFlash or the like xe2x80x9cdigital filmxe2x80x9d used for digital still cameras, which at least one of the three forms of non-volatile digital recording media are erasable, reusable, and effective for use in any number of a multiplicity of conventional digital still cameras, which electronic frame has setup and sound recording features to enable an operator to access and display desired data.
It is yet still a further object of the present invention to provide a process for displaying digital still photographs stored on known non-volatile digital storage media
Briefly stated, an electronic picture fame receives a removable flash memory card, or related non-volatile digital recording medium, which exists at miniature scale, having stored images, audio and data includes means of displaying, arraying, fixing, internally enjoying same in the traditional modes by which photographic images have been known and cherished over time. Economic efficiency dictates the structure and network and system software are likewise compatible, providing apparatus effective for automatic cycling of digital still photographs, and for use in combination with local area networks. However, the electronic frame functions as a free standing unit and may be used without the need for complex or high-technology interfacing assistance. A process for displaying digital still photographs stored on known non-volatile digital storage media is likewise taught.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, an electronic apparatus for the displaying of photographs and accompanying audio recordings, comprises, in combination; means for receiving a removable non-volatile digital recording medium, means for selectively accessing and displaying at least two separate sets of data stored within said medium, means of transferring for at least two separate sets of data from a first position to a second position, and means for releasing said non-volatile digital recording medium.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an electronic apparatus for displaying images and accompanying audio recordings stored in a non-volatile digital recording medium, comprises; said non-volatile digital recording medium being of a type of sector for storing a plurality of bits of video and audio data, means of receiving said non-volatile digital recording medium, a video chip, and audio chip, means for switching power on and off on the basis of a pre-determined electrical signal, a BIOS chip, a CPU, a ROM, a flash memory controller, a network controller, means of selectively displaying each of said plurality of bits of video and audio data, and means for ejecting said non-volatile digital recording medium.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, electronic apparatus for displaying photographs in digital still photographs and the accompanying audio recordings stored on removable non-volatile digital recording media comprising; at least a removable flash card, said flash card further comprising stored photographs, and stored audio, at least a flash controller, at least flash cards for entry of memory into said apparatus, at least a pair of stereo speakers, a means for controlling volume, a recording microphone, and a process active matrix display stream, read only memory, stored operating software, stored network software, a video controller card, a central processing unit, a DRAM memory, a get-up means, a framing and displaying LED, at least a sound chip, at least a network chip, at least a local area network chip, means for manually selecting same, and a computer bus effective for connecting to a power source.
According to yet a still further embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a adapted for displaying a digital still photograph, said frame having top and bottom front and back sides, a transluscent screen contiguous with said frame and covering a displayed digital still photograph and through which a displayed picture is visible, means for receiving a removable non-volatile digital recording medium, means for selectively accessing images and sound data arrayed within said means for advancing accessed images and sound data from at least first position to at least a second position, means for ejecting a removable non-volatile digital recording medium.
According to an alternate preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a process for displaying digital still photographs stored on a non-volatile digital storage medium comprising the steps of; powering up an electronic frame system having a display screen, inserting a non-volatile digital storage medium into said electronic frame system, accessing a first desired digital still photograph, within said non-volatile digital storage medium, viewing a first desired digital still photograph, exchanging a first desired digital still photograph for a second desired digital still photograph; and, repeating said viewing step and exchanging step, wherein said accessing step further comprises accessing an accompanying desired audio sequence.
The above, and other objects, features and objectives of the present invention, shall become apparent with the following description whether in conjunction with the company drawings, in which like reference numerical designating indicators designate the same elements.